All A Matter of Perspective
by oxtenshixo
Summary: These are short little one-shots, each describing another person's perspective on Harry and Hermione's relationship. They are set at different times and completely unrelated.
1. Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a series of one-shots I've been working on. I know some of these will make Ron sound like the bad guy, but I don't mean for it to come off that way. I just think he has a lot of growing up to do in regards to his jealousy, but I hope you like them all the same. Please don't forget to review.

Chapter 1: Mrs. Weasley

I've seen their friendship steadily grow into something so much more, but they've remained oblivious to these changes. I can say without a doubt that I'm happy about this. I don't want them to get together.

If Harry and Hermione find out they're in love, my children will suffer and as a mother, I can't allow that.

So I worked through the years to push Harry to Ginny and Hermione to Ron and to my great surprise, it worked. I could see how much Hermione was starting to fancy Ron and Harry finally asked my Ginny out. When my little girl owled me the good news I couldn't be happier and I knew that everything would turn out for the better. That things were finally going as planned.

What I didn't expect was for the affection between Harry and Hermione to grow even stronger. It was as if my children were just passing fancies, but I couldn't remain mad at them for that.

If my children could accept their relationship who am I to complain.

I could try as hard as I could to keep Harry and Hermione from realizing their true feelings, but that would only help so much. Sooner or later I wouldn't be able to influence them anymore. They'll no longer be children. They'll be adults, ready to make their own decisions.

It happened too fast.

I knew that things changed indefinitely after the three of them came back from their secret mission. I had heard rumors that my son had deserted Harry and Hermione for a short period of time and even though Harry and Hermione never spoke a word against him. I could see that his betrayal had cut them deep and I believe that's when everything changed.

When the war against Voldemort finally ended I was happy to see Harry go back to Ginny and my son finally ask Hermione out. It was only the next morning that I realized that they wouldn't last. That no matter what my children did, they would never be enough.

An it was by no fault of anyone.

There was just something that drew Harry and Hermione towards one another. Something that couldn't be explained.

When I woke the next morning I passed through my living room to see two figures lying in front of my fireplace. Immediately, I thought Harry and Ginny had snuck down for a bit of alone time. An I was going to quietly reprimand their teenage hormones, but I froze by what I saw.

Neither of my children were asleep on the floor, it was Harry and Hermione. They were not doing anything inappropriate, they weren't even touching, but for some reason it looked too intimate. An I wanted to break them apart. The way they slept indicated that they had been curled toward one another when they were awake. As if they stayed up talking and laughing, just enjoying one another's company. Such an innocent act, but as it occurred in the dead of the night it meant so much more.

I hurried from the room as quietly as I could and stomped loudly down the stairs. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't what occurred. By the time I made it back down they had sat up and smiled lazily at one another before they turned to me and smiled with a whispered good morning.

A part of me wanted them to spring apart, as if guilty. If only so I could allow myself to be upset at them, but I couldn't. They acted as if what they were doing was perfectly innocent.

An so it continued throughout the month that they stayed with me.

Only a few days later something else happened. My children were huddled together debating about Quidditch and I saw Harry approach Hermione and ask if she wanted to go for a walk. She smiled up at him and took his extended hand and just before they stepped out. Each turned around and told their respective partners they were going out.

Ron didn't even glance up, but he mumbled something unintelligible. I could tell from the frown on Hermione's face she was hoping for something more telling of his feelings, but my Ron's never been like that. Ginny glanced up at Harry and her brows creased in confusion before she nodded with a deep sigh.

"Ginny?" I had called.

An she looked up at me, "yes, mum."

"Can I see you in the other room, please?" She nodded and followed me out of the room quickly.

"What did want, mum?" She asked curiously.

I wasn't sure if I should say anything, considering it wasn't my business, but I've never been one to mind my own business. Especially when it had to do with my children. "What was that, in the kitchen? You seemed… unsure."

"It's Harry. He's not himself these days and I want to help him, but I can't. I know only Hermione can help him these days. She's always been able to read him so easily. Can't you see?" She pleaded. "Even Ron can't help him now. Something happened between them, but none of them are talking."

I was shocked, it was as if Ginny knew that she wasn't enough, but she didn't really. All she knew for sure was that Harry needed Hermione, she didn't seem to understand that he didn't need her. That as his girlfriend, Ginny should be all he needs to get through this.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about." I tried to ease her mind as best I could.

She didn't look as if she believed me, but she nodded anyways.

I don't even believe myself. I cant expect her to.

All I know is that Harry and Hermione will happen eventually. Unfortunately, it will come at the cost of my children's happiness. I can only hope that by then they will have come realize what has been right in front of them all along, before its too late.

_The End_


	2. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a series of one-shots I've been working on. I know some of these will make Ron sound like the bad guy, but I don't mean for it to come off that way. I just think he has a lot of growing up to do in regards to his jealousy, but I hope you like them all the same. Please don't forget to review.

Chapter 10: Remus Lupin

It came as quite a surprise to me when I found out that Harry was in a relationship with Ginny. I had always believed that it would be Hermione that he got with at the end.

Even when I met them in third year I could feel how much of a connection they had. An it only strengthened throughout the school year. I watched their interaction in my classroom and I was reminded so strongly of Lily and James. Except without the constant bickering.

It wasn't until almost the end of the year that things really started to piece together. Harry and Hermione had run after Sirius and Ron only to find me coming to his rescue. At first I could see the betrayal on Hermione's face and it didn't take her long to tell me why. She knew my secret and she had kept it. When Sirius made a comment after finally being able to kill him after all these years Hermione wrongfully thought he was referring to Harry.

An she placed herself selflessly in front of her. Sacrificing her life in order to protect Harry's. I could see him trying to push her behind him, but she was having none of it. Such compassion from thirteen year olds is very uncommon. You don't see a lot of friendship's held in such high regard, but here it was, staring me in the face.

It was only a hour later that I saw Harry do the same for Hermione. When I had transformed into a werewolf Harry had wrapped himself around her to protect her. It wouldn't have done any good, but if I attacked he would have died.

After that night I had to rethink a lot of things. I'd never seen anything like that from children, much less adults. I had seen Lily and James fiercely protect one another against all odds, but that was it. Not even I can admit to such selfless compassion. I turned my back on my best friend without giving him the benefit of the doubt. I would bet everything I own and more that Hermione would have fought for Harry every step of the way. Never believing anyone but Harry himself.

An Harry would do the same.

Sometimes I can see him fight with himself. Like he's not sure who to believe more. Ron, his very first friend or Hermione, the one who's never turned her back on him. Sometimes, like most children, he chooses wrong, but that's expected.

Even after that I only saw their relationship grow and I had falsely believed that things would evolve from their, but it didn't.

An I'm left to second guess myself as I see Harry wrap his arm around Ginny, who looks so much like Lily. A girl he never noticed until now and it makes me wonder if she's not just there because he needs to forget. That right now he needs to be just a teenager, an ordinary boy.

If that's the case he's looking in the wrong place.

Ginny sees the hero, the one who defeated Voldemort, but like so many others. They don't realize that he was barely one year old when he did that. An he had no control over what happened that night.

But people don't want to believe that.

They want to believe that someone has the power to defeat Voldemort. Sadly, they are putting their expectations on a boy barely sixteen.

_The End_


	3. Charlie Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a series of one-shots I've been working on. I know some of these will make Ron sound like the bad guy, but I don't mean for it to come off that way. I just think he has a lot of growing up to do in regards to his jealousy, but I hope you like them all the same. Please don't forget to review.

Chapter 4: Charlie Weasley

I'm excited to be visiting my family.

Its been a long time since I've come to visit since its so hard to get time off at the Dragon Reserve, but I love it there. I wouldn't change my life for the world.

It's going to be my youngest brother's fourth year at Hogwarts and it'll be good to see how he's been doing. I don't really talk much to him as he seems more interested in his friends then his brothers, but I remember how that is.

Life is different when you're at Hogwarts.

In a way, you're your own person. You take care of yourself and its like a life away from home. Its addicting, the feeling of freedom. That you sometimes forget about your family back home.

I'll be leaving in a few minutes after I've finished packing. Mum told me that I should be prepared to meet a few of Ron's friends as well, but she didn't say who they were. I peruse my room one last time for anything that I've forgotten before I grab some floo powder off the mantle.

"The Burrow," and with a whirl I was there.

"Charlie!" My mum yells excitedly and wraps me up in her arms.

Its good to be home. "Mum."

She leans back with a smile. "You're late."

I laugh, "I was just making sure I didn't forget anything. Its been a long time since I've been able to visit and I didn't want to have to go back for anything."

"Just the same. Everyone is outside if you'd like to join them." My mother said and she turned back around to get to her cooking.

When I walked outside I saw red-heads scattered across the yard, but I noticed there were two people I had never met. I guess these two are Ron's friends. As I took a closer look I saw a boy and a girl, not what I had been initially expecting, but it wasn't a bad thing.

They were sitting together off to the side, away from everyone else. They seemed to be in their own world and I got the feeling that they were in a relationship, they seemed very close. For those so young.

The girl looked up and I was startled out of my examination. She smiled before she nudged the black-haired boy next to her.

I thought it best I go up to introduce myself since none of my family had noticed my arrival yet. "Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley."

The girl was the first one to react and she accepted my proffered hand graciously. "I thought so," she said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger, its nice to meet you."

I nodded my head. "Its nice to meet you as well. Who's your boyfriend?"

Hermione blushed, but Harry stuck out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet the last Weasley."

I responded in kind, but I was surprised to see Hermione swat Harry and he laughed. "I'm sorry. He's not my boyfriend. He's just having you on."

Harry smiled easily, but shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner. "It's fine. So you're **the** Harry Potter I take it?"

I noticed immediately that Harry's smile had a colder edge, "Yeah."

He looked a bit uncomfortable and Hermione touched his arm lightly and he looked at her with a smile. Letting her know that everything was alright. It was odd to watch them interact. Even though Hermione had told me that Harry wasn't her boyfriend it didn't seem that way. They acted, for all intents and purposes, like a couple would.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure. Sorry." I muttered quickly.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Harry mumbled back.

I would have responded, but a loud scream drew my attention. "Charlie!" My sister was running straight for me. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago. I thought I should introduce myself." I gestured to the duo behind me. "I figured they were Ron's friends."

Her smile dimmed as she looked at Hermione. "Harry's my friend too." She muttered.

Oh, no. I know what that means. She hasn't gotten over her ridiculous crush on Harry Potter and it seemed as if she deemed Hermione as competition. I looked back to see how they reacted to the fact that Ginny didn't mention Hermione, but I was surprised to see they looked unaffected. In fact, Harry had placed his arm around Hermione and I could tell he was unconsciously letting Ginny know that **he** was Hermione's friend.

The rest of the time passed in a blur until dinner time. Ginny had left the seat open next to her and she was looking at Harry expectantly. I noticed Ron had the same idea as Ginny when he saw the two available seats, but Harry and Hermione sat together. So Ron was left to sit next to Ginny.

I didn't understand what was going on.

Couldn't Ron and Ginny see what was going on with Harry and Hermione? They may not be going out now, but they continued to seek each other out. It seemed so obvious to me and I couldn't figure out why they couldn't.

I wanted to be upset on my family's behalf, but as far as I could tell Harry and Hermione weren't leading my family on. I turned back to look Harry and noticed he was pushing his food around his plate, obviously deep in thought.

"You should eat something, Harry." My sister said after a long silence.

Harry glanced up at her for a moment. "Not hungry." He muttered back unconvincingly.

Ginny looked like she was trying to come up with something to change his mind, but nothing seemed to come to mind because she resumed eating her own food after a few minutes.

Hermione looked around the table before she nudged Harry's arm lightly. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Ginny's right you know." Harry looked ready to object again, but she silenced him with a quick look. "We'll be leaving for the World Cup tomorrow morning and you'll need your strength. An besides," she leaned in close, but I could just barely make out what she said. "Sirius wouldn't want you to worry so much."

Harry looked thoughtful before he started to eat with more enthusiasm.

It wasn't hard to see who convinced him and I could see Ginny's jealous stares, but neither chose to acknowledge them.

I looked around to see if anyone else noticed what was going on and sure enough it looked like my parent's had their own thoughts. My mother's were quite clear. I could see the disapproving looks at Hermione. In fact, I was sure everyone could, including the young girl in question. My father seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, but I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. He was worried about Ron and Ginny, I know I was.

Harry and Hermione were whispering to each other and Hermione chuckled softly. It was nice to see some love when things were so bleak these days.

I just wish that it didn't come with a price.

Ron and Ginny would soon find out that you don't always get what you want. No whatever how much you want it.

_The End_


	4. Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: Luna Lovegood

A lot of people think I'm crazy, but I know better.

I don't like to be tied down by the restrictions of everyday life and I realized early on that if they think you're mental they don't expect you to. Its because of that that I'm given the freedom to do and say as I like without fear of retaliation.

It's just who I am and not many people seem to understand that, but one person does. Harry Potter. He understands me and doesn't try to change the way I am and I admire him for that. Even Ginny, my first friend, tries to make me more socially acceptable.

What she doesn't seem to realize is that I don't care.

I don't care if other people don't like me. I like myself just the way I am and the people I choose to associate with should feel just the same.

Harry accepts me for the person I am and sometimes I know he feels more comfortable in the world I choose to enclose myself in. He embraces my lifestyle in a way that many can not because of its flamboyancy.

Ginny accepts me to a certain extent, but mostly she feels pity for the way I am and feels its her duty to fix me. As if I'm her pet project, but I can't dislike her for that. She's only trying to help in the only way she knows how.

Hermione on the other hand would probably accept me more if I didn't challenge everything she believes in. I'm a contradiction and I know she likes me and even enjoys my company, but she doesn't understand me. She tries to, but when we bump heads over the creatures I know are there and the ones she can't see we have problems. But she means well.

Ronald is someone I can see myself with. I know that he's a wonderful man on the inside, but he's never allowed himself to grow. He puts himself in the shadow of others merely because he feels it is his place, but I confuse him.

I've known for a long time that these four had a journey to make in order to grow, but I had hoped they would have learned their lesson sooner. Now I'm left to watch as the boy I used to love turn into a man with someone else. I can see the resignation in his eyes as he watches Harry and Hermione interact and all I can do is pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

I want to show him what it feels like to be with your soul mate. I want to show him that he can have what Harry and Hermione has if he would only open his eyes.

Now Ginny is a different story. She's still caught in the idea that she belongs with the famous Harry Potter, but her journey is with another. I hope for her sake she realizes before Harry and Hermione see. I love her like a sister, but I can see where she's blinded. She's been blinded with the idea of being Mrs. Potter for so long she doesn't realize that she doesn't really love him, but the idea of him.

Harry and Hermione are truly blinded. They've settled into the idea that they belong with their Weasley counterparts that they haven't opened up to the idea that they could be so much more.

I can't tell them any of this because just telling them would only cause them to pull away from one another. I have to find a way to open their eyes to the possibility of so much more without just coming out and saying what we all see.

_The End_


End file.
